Amistad
by Diego2586
Summary: Dos amigos, una casa, sin padres. Secrect amores y pasiones. ¿Qué va a pasar


Roxas estaba en su habitación, en su cama jugando Fable. Era una misión, él disfrutó este juego. Tenía su reproductor de MP3 en los oídos, Evanessence estaba jugando. Él tarareó la música. Él estaba en su camiseta y pantalones cortos de jean alce, hizo una pausa en su carrera en la fábula de ajustar sus calzoncillos a cuadros verdes. Eran sus boxeadores favoritos, pero cabalgaban hasta lo sumo. Él siguió jugando después de haber terminado. Tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha que acababa de tomar. Sus ojos azules se estaban concentrando en el juego, apenas registrando cualquier cosa fuera de la TV. Roxas habitación era azul claro, tenía foto de sus amigos en todo sus muros. A partir de sus amigos también cubren sus paredes. En un rincón estaba su escritorio de la esquina, cargado de papeles y estatuas alces. Su bandera confederada estaba justo encima de él. Una estantería cargada de libros estaba en la pared opuesta de la mesa. Roxas mamá no estaba en casa, ella estaba de vacaciones en otro país, que no estaría en casa durante un mes. Roxas no vivía con su padre porque su padre era un abusador físico y tuvo problemas de control. Roxas no se dio cuenta de su timbre del teléfono celular, sobre su escritorio.

Sora rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su cama, su teléfono celular a su oído, sonreír difusión más amplia, con cada momento que pasa. Sus hojas sitio de la cama se sacudió a su alrededor a medida que se aflojaron con sus contracciones enérgicas.  
"Coge el teléfono, descuelgue el teléfono, descuelgue el teléfono!" cantó en el altavoz, su sticcato de las frases que se desplazan más rápido que el oído puede oír. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, pero no hubo respuesta inmediata.  
Sora frunció el ceño en un gesto. "ROOOOXAASSSS!" él gimió patéticamente en el altavoz, enojado con la falta de su amigo de respuesta.

Roxas detuvo su juego a hacer pis. Se tomó su reproductor de MP3 con él. Aún oblious a su teléfono sonando.  
Después él mismo revivió, volvió y se dio cuenta de la luz en su teléfono estaba encendido, lo que significaba que algo estaba pasando con ella. Así Roxas la recogió y se quitó los auriculares. Vio que había perdido a su llamada, así que abrió su teléfono y vio que era su buen amigo Sora.  
'Hmm .. pregunto lo que quiere "Roxas pensó para sí mismo como él llamaba a Sora de nuevo. Como el rand teléfono la llamada de Roxas primero se sentó en su cama.

Sora oído que el primer anillo, y en nano segundos, el teléfono esté abierto y en la oreja. "Roxas!" él prácticamente gritó en el teléfono. "A que no adivinas!"

Sora lanzó sus piernas de debajo de él y los extiende sobre el borde de su cama. "Nunca, nunca, nunca!" se echó a reír, vertiginosamente, sin importarle que su respiración excitada que estaba causando estática a volar sobre el recibir.  
"Nunca se va a adivinar! ¡Nunca! ¡Es imposible! Usted no será capaz de hacerlo! Algo asombroso ocurrió que yo sepa, pero no lo hace, y es probable que estés sentado allí preguntándose qué es, pero que no adivinas! ¡No! Ni en un millón de años! Nunca serás capaz de adivinar! "  
Sora hizo una pausa y respiró pesadamente en el altavoz. Después de un instante, él se angustió. Con su voz goteando con decepción, él gimió, "¿No se va a adivinar cha?"

Roxas sonrió ante lo emocionado Sora estaba. Él no recordaba haber oído lo esta emocionado.  
"Tú me despidieron, su enamorado y ganó la lotería?" Roxas voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.  
Quería saber qué era Sora estaba tan feliz, pero tenía que ser un culo inteligente. Nunca dejar que la gente fuera fácil cuando le dijeron que adivinar. "Usted es feliz y, probablemente, saltando, por eso estoy adivinando puesto. Su voz es muy alto y su rápido hablar, eso me dijo que el amor y la lotería haría cualquier persona feliz menos cincuenta millones

"Oh, har har," escupió Sora, doblando los labios. "¿Por qué no puedes estar hablando en serio alguna vez?" Él golpeó sus puños con frustración en su cama. "Realmente quería que adivinar!"  
"De todos modos", continuó Sora, sin esperar siquiera una respuesta. Su voz se hizo de pronto serio, y abajo a la tierra. No hay nada como el agudo chillido de antes.  
"Me acaban de informar de que mis padres están fuera de la ciudad. Y, puesto que creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor, me permite hacer casi todo lo que quiera. Así umm .. . "

Sora perdió el balón con su teléfono, aclarándose la garganta. "Me estaba preguntando, tal vez te gustaría venir, o podría ir a tu casa, ya sabes ... por la noche ... tal vez?"

Sora sólo vivió un paseo de diez minutos a pie de Roxas. Roxas, por alguna razón se sonrojó, él no sabía por qué sin embargo.  
"Claro, mamá se ha ido también. Me encantaría que si usted desea venir a mi casa. Usted sabe que mi cama es una reina, así que no tengo espacio para ti. "  
Roxas era de repente muy feliz, sabía que Sora era su buen amigo pero él no alguna vez así de feliz cuando mis amigos querían venir. Roxas pareció oír nerviosismo en la voz de Sora, pero no estaba seguro.  
"Voy a cocinar y vemos pueden algunas películas. Incluso compré un corazón Unido y dos ayer!"

Sora sonrió en el teléfono, dejando escapar una risita ahogada. Sintió que su rostro se calientan ya que resultó un tono de rojo. "Vamos a compartir la cama?" -preguntó, riendo las palabras, jugando con la idea de que en su mente.  
Sora había tenido un flechazo importante en Roxas, desde que lo conocí. Él sabía que era gay, pero no se lo dijo a nadie. En especial, no Roxas. Todo esto había sido el plan de Sora para estar con Roxas. Al menos por una noche.  
Si no podía confesar su amor a él, entonces puede ser que también acaba de estar cerca de él. A pesar de que era suficiente ...

Roxas se sonrojó al pensar en él y Sora en la _misma_ cama. Roxas podría resistir, pero tener una erección mayor en. Tendría que deshacerse de él antes de Sora llegamos allí, que no sería secreta si tenía una erección. Su enamorado de Sora estaría fuera de la bolsa de entonces. Él sería odiado por Sora siempre. Así que le dijo a Sora Roxas a empacar sus cosas y se despidió y colgó. Lanzó su teléfono en la cama y se fue a su cuarto de baño, el mejor lugar para masturbarse. Si Sora entró él no podía estar en su habitación o Sora pudiera atraparlo, por lo que haría si su cuarto de baño.  
Él enjabonó las manos en loción, una crema con olor sandía, y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su eje, comenzó a acariciarlo , frenando el aumento de su ritmo. Gimiendo nombre de Sora cada vez más fuerte, hasta que soltó un grito final de éxtasis, gritó el nombre de Sora en la parte superior de sus pulmones y limpiarse a sí mismo.

Sora recogió sus cosas en un estupor extático. Saltó por todo el lugar, recogiendo las películas que le gustaría ver, juegos que le gustaría jugar, cualquier cosa y todo lo que vino a su mente. Por desgracia, al final de la misma, Sora había preparado casi toda su habitación ...  
"Gestión de recursos humanos", resopló él, poniendo las manos en las caderas, mirando con tristeza el lío delante de él. "No creo que esto va a funcionar", reflexionó. Después de unos minutos de ordenar sus cosas, Sora terminó con sólo lo esencial.

1. ropa para dormir in2. ropa para tomorrow3. Película de terror favorita de Sora  
y 4. cepillo de dientes y pasta de dientes.  
Todo parecía bien, así que se marchó, caminando alegremente hacia la casa de Roxas.

Con una envoltura firme, hizo su arribo conocido por llamar a la puerta delantera de Roxas.

Roxas que estaba en su habitación, cuando Sora llamó a su puerta. Roxas muy felizmente recibió Sora cuando abrió la puerta.  
"Hola amigo!" Roxas dijo añadido un muelle para su bienvenida. Él dio un paso a un lado para Sora podía entrar en su casa.  
"Pensé para seguro de que traiga su cuarto." Roxas se rió. Ruborizó cuando vio a sí mismo mirando Sora. Él figura delgada y tonificada cuerpo ligeramente. Su firma al mismo tiempo tan suave y lujoso culo, y él estaba imaginando lo que el resto de Sora parecía. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado y cerró la puerta

Sora dio un paso vacilante por la puerta, empujando contra Roxas un poco como el otro chico salió del camino. Sora se sonrojó un color rojo oscuro y daba a Roxas para que no pudiera ver. Estaba empezando a sentir como un idiota, vestido con su pijama a la casa de Roxas. Se aferraban con tanta fuerza a su figura ... era como una segunda piel.  
Sora arriesgó a mirar a Roxas. Por suerte, estaba mirando a otro lado, por lo que Sora podría tomar su tiempo, absorbiendo la esencia del otro chico.  
brillantes ojos azules Roxas fueron impresionantes y su arena rubia caía elegantemente de su cabeza. Ojos de Sora trazado por su cuerpo, sintiendo que la sangre de su cabeza cuando vio a los boxeadores cortos de Roxas, revelando su tono de voz, las piernas lisas.  
figura flaco El otro adolescente era para morirse. Sora no pudo evitar mirar como camisa de Roxas montó un poco sobre su torso, mostrando sus abdominales. Sora sintió que sus pantalones cada vez con más fuerza, y una vez más se maldijo por llevar su pijama!

Roxas se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Sora.  
"Comencé a tomar una pizza. Así se hará en unos diez minutos. Tengo un poco de pudín, que hice esta mañana. Es vainilla. Hay por lo menos treinta refrescos en la nevera. Mamá me mantiene bien suppled ". Roxas sonrió por encima del hombro a Sora, que él sabía sosa amado. Roxas se inclinó para obtener algunos cuencos para el postre, que estaba teniendo problemas, sin embargo, los cuencos había vuelto un poco más lejos de lo que él estaba acostumbrado a. _'Damn Tyler, siempre moviendo la mierda! "_ Roxas pensó para sí mismo. Se inclinó un poco más y agarró los cuencos. Él regresó y estableció tres tazones sobre la mesa. Duke, su cachorro Doberman negro estaba en la cocina. Él había estado durmiendo en la sala de estar. Sabía Duke amado pudín. Se repartió un recipiente para el duque y puso su espalda y Sora en la nevera. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su pico las planchas, camisa ocurrió más allá de su ombligo. Él realmente se necesita para conseguir otra camisa alce.Él volvió a bajar con dos placas para la pizza y establecer el, él se inclinó hacia su mano Duke pudín. Se sentó a la mesa y miró a Sora,  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer mientras esperamos?"

Sora se removió bajo la mirada de Roxas. Era tan lindo, mirándolo de esa manera! Era una mezcla de aburrimiento y expectativa, y que hizo que Sora derrite! Diablos, Roxas nada se le hizo fundir!  
"Um ..." Sora empezó, apartando los ojos, sintiendo el rubor cara. "No lo sé. Sólo traje una película. Una película de terror ..."Tomó un sorbo despreocupado del _pop_ que se había metido en la nevera y se aclaró la garganta.  
Sora odiaba las películas de terror! Siempre se asustó y saltó a la más pequeña cosa! Pero sabía que Roxas los amaba. Y todo lo que hizo un llamamiento a Roxas Sora feliz. Él estaba dispuesto a sonreír y aguantar para él.  
"Eso huele muy bien ... por cierto ..." Sora murmed, sin éxito, tratando de hacer una pequeña charla.

Gracias "Roxas sonrió. Llegó muy pocos comentarios sobre su cocina, porque rara vez se hacen la comida para la gente tenía miedo de la vergüenza.  
"Tan pronto como la pizza se hace, se puede acurrucarse en el sofá y ver la película. ¿Cuál es? "  
Roxas consiguió un _refresco_ , era su clase favorita. Tomó un gran trago de ella. Sora parecía mono inquieto ante la mirada de Roxas. Roxas no podía entender por qué, sin embargo, Sora no tenía motivos para inquietarse .

Sora empezó a golpear ligeramente el pie nerviosamente. Él no esperaba ser tan ... así que ... bueno, _nervioso_ ! Estaba luchando por encontrar aún las palabras para responder a Roxas.  
"Estúpido, estúpido estúpido! ' Sora gritó dentro de su cabeza. -Es una pregunta tan simple, ya que responder! '  
"I-eh, es, eh ... Dawn of the Dead? Sí, es la única. traje Dawn of the Dead, ahora lo recuerdo." Sora desvió la mirada. Había una vez más se avergüenza. Si supiera lo que iba a pasar ...  
El temporizador del horno se apagó, zumbido en voz alta a través de la cocina. Sora, sus nervios ya tiro, atornillado encima de la derecha, tirando al suelo su lata de pop, derramarla sobre la mesa.  
"Oh shi-" empezó a decir, pero se contuvo. "Quiero decir ... dispara! Lo siento, Roxas, aquí, déjame limpiar eso". Se apresuró a llegar a través de la apropiación de un cerca de una toalla de papel.

Roxas que era experiencia en la cocina de la limpieza se quitó la camisa y la tiró sobre la mesa. Su piso era de madera dura y soda en que podría arruinarlo. Su camisa detuvo el refresco de fuga de la mesa. Roxas se dio la vuelta y agarró sus permisos horno, Sora podía manejar el resto del problema soda. Roxas rápidamente sacó la pizza del horno y lo puso en la estufa, y sacó su cortador de pizza. Roxas pasar a la mirada encima en Sora, fue rápidamente en el trabajo, el desorden fue limpiado casi hacia arriba. Así Roxas comenzó a cortar la pizza, se la colocaron. y lanzó su corte en el fregadero. Dejó los platos en la sala de estar y volvió a conseguir el disco de Sora.

Sora mantuvo sus ojos en el lío, limpiarlo lo mejor que pudo, sintiéndose como un idiota total! Podría ser sólo una vez frío, y no se avergüence?! Cuando todo el líquido se había limpiado, consiguió un buen vistazo a lo que él estaba usando.  
"Oh, Dios mío!" -jadeó, mirando el "qué él pensaba que era una toalla 'en la mano. "Esta es su camisa! Lo siento mucho! Yo no sé, yo-"  
Sora levantó la vista y vio a Roxas en la mesa, con el pecho desnudo mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo como el adolescente respiraba. "Yo-yo-yo-" tartamudeó Sora, a sabiendas de que estaba mirando bod caliente de Roxas. Pero él solo no podía parar!  
Con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, Sora dejó caer la camisa y recogió su plato de pizza. "Creo que quiero ir a ver esa película ahora ..." conjoled él, tratando de cambiar el tema a algo menos incómodo.

Roxas arqueó las cejas y miró a Sora,  
"Déjame ponerlo de otra camisa mientras se pone la película en" Roxas entró en su habitación y se puso una camisa ó a cabo y su luz fuera y Sora ya estaba en el sofá. Roxas se sentó junto a Sora, pero por lo menos una un par de pies de distancia, para no hacer sentir incómodo. Pizza de Roxas ya estaba en la sala de estar. La película comenzó y se instaló en Roxas, le gustaba esta película

Sora estaba un poco aliviada de que Roxas fue a buscar otra camiseta. Y también, un poco decepcionado. Si pudiera manejar mejor sus emociones. Roxas probablemente pensó que era extraño. Esta noche no podía ser peor!  
Sora miró el DVD en sus manos. Si ... sí podría empeorar ... Con un suspiro, se lo metió en sí mismo y está situado en el sofá.Roxas entró, vestido con una camiseta con más fuerza que antes, y Sora tratado de cubrir con indiferencia hasta la entrepierna.  
Ni siquiera diez minutos en la película, Sora se asustó de su mente por los zombies primero! Con un chillido agudo, que sin querer se levantó de su asiento y se aferró estrechamente a Roxas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla. Sora estaba demasiado asustada para registrar que ahora estaba en un apretado abrazo con el amor de su vida ...

Roxas se sorprendió cuando Sora saltó hacia él, que estaba temblando ligeramente, por lo que Roxas envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Sora y sonrió para sus adentros. Teléfono celular de Sora estaba cavando en el muslo de Roxas y haciendo sentir incómodo. Se movió ligeramente y la presión fue liberado. Miró a Sora y vio el terror en sus ojos marrones hermosos, hizo Roxas triste, pero se alegraba de que pudiera consolarlo. Después de un tiempo Roxas dejado de pensar en la celebración de la persona a la que daría cualquier cosa por amor libremente y tener el mismo amor a cambio y visto la película. Roxas apoyó la cabeza contra cabeza de Sora y se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, empezó a cerrar los ojos y caer a dormir cuando Sora saltó haciéndole saltar. Roxas miró a su alrededor y se relajó. Él sucederá a echar una mirada de afuera y me di cuenta que era oscuro en el exterior, por lo que se apartó de Sora. Sus boxeadores había subido otra vez, él gruñó y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, cuando estaba en la cocina. Cerró sus puertas y volvió al sofá. Cuando él volvió a sentarse Sora prácticamente saltó a los brazos de Roxas. Sora estaba casi sentado en el regazo de Roxas. Roxas trató de resistirse a los más duros de su vida, pero no misabrally.

Sora estaba tan concentrado en la película, hasta que se levantó ... Roxas  
Roxas boxeador había viajado todo el camino hacia arriba, revelando su culo dulce y fuerte! Por un momento, la película se quedó en silencio, y todos Sora podía oír era el latido de su corazón frenético propio.  
Cuando Roxas regresó, Sora se lanzó a la los brazos del otro, menos de miedo, y más por el deseo simple para ser con él. Se colocó sobre la parte superior de la primera vuelta de Roxas, completamente ajeno a la enorme bulto formando en pijama.  
"Um ..." Sora empezó, haciendo caso omiso de la película, volviendo la cabeza para hacer frente a Roxas. Cara de Roxas estaba a centímetros de la suya. Tan cerca ... podía sentir su aliento cálido en las mejillas. "Roxas uh ... eres ... eres teléfono celular se clava en la cadera ..."

Cara de Roxas vuelta tan rojo brillante que él pensó que el calor debe ser irradiaba de su rostro. Aliento de Sora era tan dulce y hecho más difícil para Roxas controlarse a sí mismo.  
"I. .. I. .. I" Roxas no podía hacer un pensamiento coherente o sentido volvió lo suficiente para que él dijera. No se imaginaba que su sentido sólo regresó el tiempo suficiente para que él no hablara por él para saber lo que había dicho. Si Roxas habría sido que él habría dado cuenta de que no tenía bolsillos y que su teléfono estaba en su cama.  
"Si estás en mi regazo, yo no puedo arreglar eso. O si mi teléfono te molesta mucho que se pueda fijar ella ".

Sora avanzó cautelosamente más cerca de la cara de Roxas, mirando con nostalgia en sus ojos. Se puso tan cerca que sus labios casi se tocaban ... casi ... tan cerca!  
Este era el sueño de Sora. Tener Roxas para él solo. Para tener y sostener y cuidarte! Quería darle un beso tan mal, esencia de Roxas que emana de su cuerpo. Sora sintió mareado, hasta que sus sentidos se encontró con él.  
Había olvidado que Roxas fue probablemente stick ha ...  
Nunca iba a salir ...  
la cara de Sora frunció el ceño con tristeza mientras lentamente se apartó, bajando de la primera vuelta de Roxas. Estaba tan cerca ... Sora sentía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Tan cerca ...  
Con un decepcionado oler, Sora volvió a su sede original en el sofá, a pocos metros de Roxas.

Roxas corazón cayó, Sora había estado tan cerca de besarlo. Tan cerca, Roxas había querido darle un beso, pero no lo hizo. La película terminó y Roxas miró a Sora, se veía triste. Corazón Roxas cayó aún más bajo en su cuerpo, ¿qué había hecho, para que Sora ve tan triste y desamparado.  
"Sora, tengo que tomar una ducha, la PS2 y Xbox se conectan, si quieres jugar con ellos. Roxas sonrió Sora y lo abrazó, él sabía que no Roxaser lo que estaba mal con Sora un abrazo lo haría mejor. Roxas hizo el último abrazo de varios minutos, él estaba tomando en el olor dulce de Sora que lo hizo tan intoxicado. Rompió el abrazo y comenzó a a caminar hacia el baño.

Deseo Sora como Roxas abrumado su sentido común. Como Roxas se dio la vuelta, Sora le agarró la muñeca desde atrás, con éxito lo detiene en seco.  
"Um, Roxas ..." comenzó, sonrojándose. No sabía si era recto Roxas o no, pero tenía que averiguarlo. Sólo para estar hay que esperar en las líneas laterales.  
"¿Recuerdas cuando me cayó el pop?" -le preguntó, cerrando los ojos con Roxas. "Tengo un poco de él en mí, y ahora estoy un poco pegajoso ... puede ser que necesite una ducha, también", le espetó.  
Esto fue todo. Ahora todo dependía de la reacción de Roxas. Sora esperaba lo mejor, pero me esperaba lo peor ...

Roxas había pensado tantas pasar por la cabeza que casi explotó.  
"Usted es más que bienvenido al baño en mi casa Sora. Hmmmm ..." Roxas se detuvo a pensar, la factura del agua había sido pagado por adelantado y si vamos a Roxas Sora tomar una ducha esta noche que no podía tomar una mañana, pero tenía que tomar una mañana, tenía que ir a la tienda de libros, no podía ir en oler mal. _"¡Oh, qué atractivo es ofrecer a Sora tiene en la ducha conmigo, sexy cuerpo mojado y desnudo."_ Roxas tiene mareo sólo de pensarlo. Él también tiene su elemento blando duro otra vez. _'Maldito seas Sora, ahora voy a tener que masturbarse en la ducha, o me va a ser difícil para siempre._

Sora tiró del brazo de Roxas un poco más difícil. "Gracias, Roxas, pero - Uh ..."  
Se quedó mirando el suelo, con el rostro carmesí con la idea de lo que iba a decir. Todo lo montó en esto. Cualquiera de Roxas le daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, o su amistad estaría en peligro.  
Como Sora miró hacia el suelo, se dio cuenta de su erección abultamiento de sus pantalones. Era tan completamente visible, no había manera de Roxas no podría haberlo notado! -Maldita sea, pijamas ajustados! maldijo de nuevo. No había vuelta atrá él duro como una roca, Roxas seguramente sospechar algo. Ahora, sólo tenía que pedir a su pregunta ...  
"Um, yo esperaba que sería capaz de tomar una ducha _con _usted. " Allí, él dijo. Pantalones de Sora estaban tan apretadas, fue doloroso!

Roxas se puso rojo como Sora, su erección era tan notable. Cuando él estaba mirando el suelo, vio la erección de Sora mostrando en sus pantalones. Roxas sonrisas y extendió la mano. Su mano rozó contra ella. Él recibió un gemido de envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Sora y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Sus labios sabían tan bueno, dulce y caliente, así que con ganas de más. Roxas pidió entrada con la lengua. Sora a lo ruidoso dentro, Roxas explorado cada centímetro de la boca de Sora. Roxas sintió su erección tocando Sora. Dejó escapar un gemido contra la cara de Sora. Él besó suavemente por el cuello de Sora y lo chupó. Roxas comenzó a caminar hacia atrás en dirección al baño, con lo que Sora con él. Entraron y Roxas cerró la puerta. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa al igual que Sora. Roxas tomó en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sora. Su pecho, que no era tan entonado como la suya, pero fue increíble. Sus piernas estaban atenuado por la carrera y los brazos son de tamaño normal. Su socio en la mano era de seis pulgadas de sensualidad núcleo duro, Roxas quiere tomar sólo todo adentro Roxas Pero tendría que esperar, tenía que hacer Sora rogar por él.

Sora no podía dejar de gemir bajo firme comprensión de Roxas como el muchacho se frotó los pantalones abultados por primera vez. Literalmente pensé que había muerto, y se fue directo al cielo!  
Este era el sueño de Sora. Muchas noches, con una respiración jadeante y una mano caliente, había soñado con estar con Roxas. Pero tu mano sólo se puede hacer mucho. Los besos, las caricias, el girar del mundo como tiempo lento para los dos de ellos.  
Sora se quedó inerte en los brazos de Roxas, dejando que él la suya. Su naturaleza era sumisa, y sabía que quería Roxas control. Su felicidad fue unparraled! Después de haber llegado desnudo, por supuesto, Sora tenía que mirar. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? La visión le hizo hincharse de orgullo, y su erección se hizo aún más difícil.  
Roxas cuerpo era tan pobre. Así tono. Tan caliente! El cuerpo de Sora se había desmayado durante tanto tiempo era ahora suyo. Un impulso innegable apoderó de él y dejó de Roxas en seco. "Espera", reflexionó, capas de atracción sexual tanto como pudo a la voz.  
Ponerse de rodillas, respiró Sora acaloradamente sobre el miembro de Roxas, y palpitaba en respuesta. Con su boca húmeda y cálida, le envolvía sólo la cabeza, y le dio una chupada pequeño, experimental. Roxas se tambaleó hacia atrás contra la pared, y Sora no pudo evitar sonreír. Él extendió la mano y apretó el culo apretado de Roxas y se inclinó más cerca, su boca se mueve lentamente hacia abajo del eje de Roxas, polla profundamente hasta que el cabello delgado, nervudo en su base cosquillas en la nariz de Sora y sopló en almizcle pesado de Roxas.  
Sora rodó punta Roxas en su boca con la lengua, el bombeo de un lado a otro muy ligeramente, precome corría por la parte posterior de la garganta. Se apoyó en Roxas más profundas y se tragó, haciendo gritar en deleite. Se sentía tenso Roxas, y poco a poco se alejó.  
"Todavía no", sonrió, con picardía, una línea de saliva aún la boca para sujetar miembro duro de Roxas. "Estoy seguro de que debe haber algo _más_ que quieres hacer conmigo, eh? " Sora le acarició la cara entre los muslos suaves Roxas y apretó el culo otra vez, detrás de sus manos por sus piernas duras tono,.

Roxas casi explotó en la boca de Sora. Se sentía tan maravilloso, Sora Roxas dio tanto placer. Arrastró su mano por el costado de la cara de Sora, que estaba tan caliente Sora en sus rodillas desnudas y sonriéndole. Roxas tiene más difícil sólo pensar en ello. Quería tirar abajo Sora y joda a que no podía moverse, pero sabía que no podía.  
Roxas agarró el brazo de Sora y lo levantó y lo besó, de nuevo utilizando la lengua. Roxas se frotó su miembro duro contra Sora. La fricción hizo que ambos chicos frotar más fuerte,  
"Sora te quiero, oh dios que te quiero!" Roxas empujado Sora en la ducha y lo encendió. Él se divierten con Sora. Roxas decidió pagar a Sora de nuevo. Él se dejó caer de rodillas, pero muy lentamente y las burlas Sora todo el camino hacia abajo, mordiendo suavemente y mordisqueando su piel suave y dulce. Cuando Roxas se puso manos a miembro de Sora lamió el eje, haciendo que Sora a temblar, y cuando llegó a la cabeza, se lo llevó todo a la boca, usando su lengua y chupando suavemente pero sólo lo suficiente para mantener a Sora con ganas de más.

Sora sintió la sangre corriendo a la cabeza, con el rostro ruborizado con el intenso calor de la boca de Roxas. La humedad fría de la lengua. Él cautelosamente se agachó y agarró el pelo de Roxas, jadeando, con los ojos bien cerrados en éxtasis. Era tan bueno! Así que bueno!  
... Demasiado bueno!  
"Oooh, ¡ah!" Sora gimió, respirando fuertemente. "Dios, Roxas -! Aaaaah voy a haaa-aaaah me voy a venir Espera, nnnnn-aah Espere, deténgase, no todavía no ye-aaaaaaaah"  
Sora cavado sus uñas en la espalda de Roxas, tratando de aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas. Oh, Dios, qué quería venir! Para hacer frente a Roxas espuma y la boca con su semen. Pero ya era demasiado pronto.  
"Rooxaass! uuuuh-aaaah! Espera! STOP!"

Se llevaron todo en el poder de Roxas parar. Él deseaba tanto al gusto semilla de Sora, pero sabía que Sora quería aguantar así Roxas detuvo. Había probado el precome y era tan delicioso Roxas lo quería todo, deslizándose por su garganta. Llegó la vuelta y agarró culo de Sora, que ahora estaba húmedo y resbaladizo. Roxas tuvo la idea de convertir a Sora alrededor y golpeando con él, pero él tenía que tomar las cosas con calma y obtener el máximo placer en el incidente. Roxas se acercó y mordió en el cuello de Sora, dejando pequeñas marcas. Todavía tenía una bodega en el culo de Sora Sora y empujaba contra él. Sus hards se rocen entre sí. Cuerpo de Sora glisened con agua, lo que facilita a Roxas a frotarse contra él.

Sora se derritió contra Roxas cuando estaba presionado contra la pared, el agua caliente se vierte sobre ellos. Era tan cálido y húmedo, y Sora podía sentir su miembro contra el cuerpo de la diapositiva duro de Roxas. Él se resistió un poco en él, el deseo de sentir que la fricción de su duro abs Roxas.  
Sora se estremeció y encogió y gimió y Roxas le enjabonaba con besos. Su aliento caliente al vapor sobre el otro chico como él se unieron, tomando en esencia Roxas con cada beso. Pronto, los dos se perdieron en la otra. Nadie podría decir que es la pierna se frotaba contra el otro muslo. No se sabía quién los labios se abrían para dejar que la otra lengua explorar su de ellos sabía quién es la mano que estaba bombeando el otro eje. Y no lo hizo Roxaser. Eran una persona, juntos.  
Sora Roxas empujado fuera de su abrazo un poco para que pudiera inclinarse. Con una lengua ansiosa, lamió el pezón erecto de Roxas, haciendo más difícil. Él cerró los labios alrededor de ella, succionando la carne, por lo que Roxas criado su cabeza hacia atrás con un fuerte gemido. Jugó con el pezón con la lengua, mordisqueando un poco con sus dientes, por lo que Roxas se retuercen por encima de él.  
Cuando lo soltó, el pezón Roxas era dura y un color carmesí profundo del abuso agradable de Sora. "Eres mío", susurró al oído de Sora soñadora Roxas cuando él movió a su pezón. "Este es mi marca. Soy dueño de ti ahora."  
Sora sacó completamente alejado de Roxas y se dio la vuelta, poniendo las manos contra la pared fría de la ducha. Apretó su cuerpo contra ella, su duro emparedado entre la pared y los abdominales propios de Sora, haciendo temblar al niño con deleite.Él usó su mano derecha para trazar por su figura, de sus hombros, todo el camino hasta su torso. Miró por encima del hombro, con los ojos seductoramente brillante, una sonrisa pícara bailando en su rostro.  
"¿Cómo le gustaría ser dueño de _mí_ ? " Sora preguntó, rozando su mano por su muslo y hacia su culo húmedo y suave. Él deslizó su mano cerca de su entrada y empezó a dedo lentamente. Sora dejó escapar un gemido pulso acelerado mientras empujaba el dedo dentro y volvió a mirar a Roxas.  
"¿Y bien?" -preguntó, con voz baja y sexy. "Mhhhhh!" tarareaba en deleite mientras se ponía el dedo en una salida, con la esperanza de Roxas estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. "¿Vas a hacer _tu_ marca? " pensó, quitando y poniendo sus dedos en el culo fuera más cerca de Roxas. Se frotó la suave piel contra el miembro palpitante de Roxas y gimió de nuevo.

Roxas encantó la sensación de boca oh Sora en su carne. No podía dejar de resistirse al culo de Sora tocó su miembro palpitante. Roxas sonrió tímidamente y se agarró Sora,  
"Eres mía ahora, usted nunca va a conseguir nada más."  
Roxas en este punto normalmente habría lubricada su miembro, pero estaba tan resbaladizo por la mezcla de agua y líquido preseminal que no necesitaba Lube. Roxas sueños se habían hecho realidad, tenía sólo unas horas antes se había soñado y masturbándose a esta idea y ahora estaba a punto de sumergirse en las profundidades de Sora. Él inclinación forrard y presionó su miembro hasta la entrada de Sora. La besó y chupó el cuello de Sora, dejando numerosas marcas. Lentamente empujó a Sora, quejándose todo el tiempo, recibió gemidos de Sora también. El placer de ser enterrado en Sora era tan maravilloso que Roxas casi explotó en ese momento. Sora estaba tan apretado y caliente, hizo Roxas endurecer aún dentro de Sora. Empezó a Plung dentro y fuera de Sora, aumentando lentamente su PASE. Roxas rodeó y comenzó a bombear largo del eje duro de Sora. Su bombeo era en el tiempo con sus embestidas. Todavía estaba besando Sora pero gimiendo y quejándose acerca de lo bueno y apretado Sora estaba.

Sora rápidamente bateó mano Roxas lejos de su miembro, y presionó su cuerpo totalmente contra la pared ducha de agua fría para que no pudiera volverla a tomar. "No, todavía no", jadeó, acaloradamente, con el rostro golpe contra la pared.  
Roxas fue sin perder tiempo, su ritmo recoger rápidamente mientras empujaba aún más difícil en Sora. La morena tuvo que morderse los labios por el dolor incómodo, y una lágrima se sacudió en la esquina de su ojo. A pesar de todo el dolor, el placer todo lo compensó.  
eje duro de Roxas vibraba y palpitaba, forrado interior cálida carne de Sora, sus bolas golpeando contra sus muslos mientras se hundía aún más en él. Sora dejó escapar un gemido como jefe de Roxas pasó rozando su próstata.  
"Oh Dios, Roxas!" -gritó sin control, deseando que no fuera. "¡Ahí! ¡Ahí!" Sora apretados, intentando su más duro no venir. Él no quería pasar por lo mismo rápidamente. Roxas todavía necesitaba sentir la quemadura también.  
Hacía tanto calor! Con el agua al vapor en cascada desde arriba, miembro duro de Roxas creando fricción de abajo, Sora podía sentir el sudor, su respiración viene con pantalones afilados. "Hace tanto calor ahí abajo!" que respiraba. "Se siente ... así que ... bueno!"

Roxas estaba tratando muy duro para no estallar en Sora y perder todo el placer que estaba por venir. Él sabía lo que Sora estaba hablando, el calor era increíble. Esto hizo que el momento mucho más potente. Roxas golpear próstata Sora y otra vez. Sora se resistió con fuerza en Roxas Roxas cada vez que lo golpeó. Roxas le latía con tanta fuerza en Sora, pudo contenerse por más tiempo. "Yo voy a ... nnnnhhh ... vamos .. oh ..." Roxas estalló en Sora. Su semilla pegajosa caliente lleno de Sora hasta el borde. Roxas mantuvo empujando al entrar en Sora. Había tanta vienen en él, era ahora casi todos en Sora.

Sora gritó en la pared como semilla de Roxas lo llenaba. El líquido blanco caliente rociado en su cuerpo y revestido por dentro, el extra vienen derramando desde la entrada de Sora hacia abajo en el desagüe abajo. Sentir Roxas pulsantes tan fuertemente dentro de él cuando llegó era casi imposible de soportar. Estaba a punto de dejarse ir, pero se detuvo justo antes que él.  
Roxas había tenido su diversión. Ahora era su turno ...  
ya que el joven metió la polla llanto de Sora, que casi se cayó en exasperación. Sora podía ver que estaba cansada y sabía que no sería capaz de resistir ... incluso si él _quería_ hacerlo. Sora se pavoneaba hacia él, acercándose en un abrazo lleno de Roxas, dejando que su miembro aún duro frotar contra su muslo.  
Sora se levantó en toda su estatura y puso sus manos sobre el hombro de Roxas, su miembro temblando de anticipación. Con una mirada apasionada de los ojos de Sora, Roxas fue fácilmente ... convenció ... de manera plana contra la pared.  
Sora presiona suavemente en el interior de los dedos de Roxas, susurrando palabras de amor al oído, mordisqueando su cuello, agitando en sus pezones totalmente duros. Sacó su dedo hacia atrás y hacia delante, en el eco del acto por venir. Finalmente, se añadió un segundo dedo, sonriendo a Roxas gemido cuando él tijera sus dedos, la apertura de entrada de Roxas.  
Finalmente, con un beso silencioso, Sora aplicado un tercer dedo y se bombea hacia adelante y atrás, con el pecho extendidos plana contra el respaldo de Roxas y su eje de rock duro roce tentadoramente contra el muslo del muchacho.  
"Si le duele, me lo dices", le susurró suavemente Sora. "Ya te acostumbrarás a ella, te lo juro." Deslizó sus dedos de apertura de Roxas, disfrutando en gemido del niño de la decepción por haber sido separados. "No te preocupes, cariño", dijo, en voz baja. "Vamos a estar juntos pronto". Sora deseándola gruñó en el cuello de Roxas, mientras su cabeza se hundió por primera vez en apretada entrada de Roxas.

Como estaba agotado como Roxas digitación Sora le trajo a su nivel de energía de reserva. Que tan desesperadamente quería mucho miembro duro de Sora en su interior. Gimió en decepción cuando Sora se detuvo digitación, él estaba empezando a conseguir el ritmo hacia abajo. Roxas dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando Sora entró en él. Al principio fue doloroso, Roxas cerró el sí de dolor, pero el dolor fue rápidamente reemplazado por el placer. Sora comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de Roxas, que meció contra Sora. Roxas sabía Sora aún no había llegado. Sora podría llenar más de Roxas Roxas le había sonido de los gemidos Sora Roxas hizo envolver su mano alrededor de su eje y comienza a acariciarlo. Roxas estaba tan contento de que Sora invitado para la noche. Él no lo haría de ninguna otra manera!

Sora a punto de estallar en ese mismo momento. Roxas era tan fuerte, tan cálido por dentro! Como eje de su carne envuelta de Sora, ya que avanzó su sentido más profundo, una larga y baja, gemido escapó de sus labios. Su boca estaba en lo cierto al oído Roxas, y el impulso sexual, él se aferró y empezó a mordisquear lejos.  
Sora mantuvo su ritmo lento, disfrutando de cada momento, ya que cada pulgada deslizaba dentro y fuera del abrazo apretado. Roxas se tensó debajo de él y Sora dejó escapar un grito de asombro como la entrada del niño apretó más fuerte sobre su eje. Sora tuvo que empujar con más fuerza para entrar ahora.  
"Dios Roxas!" Sora jadeando, el sudor de su frente abalorios. "Eres tan fuerte!" Sora se hundió más profundo, la fricción enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral. "Eres tan fuerte! Tienes que relajarte, apenas puedo entrar!" Sora sintió que su goteo precome en las entrañas de Roxas mientras empujaba de nuevo.  
"¡Maldita sea!" se quedó sin aliento. "My Dick es tan caliente!" Sora no pudo evitarlo más. Él empujó más profundamente en Roxas, dejando los seis centímetros de longitud en su fregadero él, su miembro palpitante y palpitante. Él empujó más rápido y más duro. Culo Roxas se estaba volviendo roja como Sora golpear a él con todas sus fuerzas, el placer haciendo que sus movimientos para convertirse en incontrolable.  
"Roxas!" Sora se llama como él sintió que su miembro se ponía rígido. Estaba a punto de llegar. "Di mi nombre Roxas!"ordenó, golpeando contra él aún más difícil. "¡Dilo! Di mi nombre! Oh Dios, Roxas! Dilo!"  
Como una ráfaga, los ojos de Sora vio blanco, y su semilla se derramó en el cuerpo de Roxas. Nunca había estado tan duro en su vida, el líquido arrojado desde la entrada apretado Roxas ya que rápidamente lo llenaba. Sora Roxas tirado en un abrazo de oso firme mientras se hundía por última vez, incluso más profundo que él nunca había hecho antes, y prácticamente Roxas levantó del suelo mientras golpeaba con él. El vino roció de él como una fuente, un flujo aparentemente interminable explosión de Roxas y su cuerpo no pudo contener más.  
Finalmente, su semilla llegó a un goteo bajo, y Sora esperó a que se ablande antes desgarrador de Roxas. Él jadeaba pesadamente y se apoyó contra la pared, totalmente agotada de toda su energía, su venir ensuciando el piso de abajo.

Roxas se inclinó y besó a Sora en los labios.  
"Estoy tan contento de haberte tenido esta noche. Tal vez debería tener más a menudo."  
Roxas cerró la ducha y salió. Cogió una toalla y la envolvió alrededor de él y Sora.  
"Vamos a ir a la cama. Voy a mantener el calor!"


End file.
